Hokaninanika
by Duo no Tsuin
Summary: Following the events of "Shikanenai" and "Mihatsuni" (must be read first:), Heero & Duo undertake their first mission since they admitted how they feel. What else could happen? **Incomplete**


Standard Disclaimers: 

*sigh* I still haven't won the kawaii bishounen away from the owners . . .   
But I did, however, write this story. It is born of my own insanity, my views on life, and, of course, all those movies involving teens where serious conspiracies happen and you can't tell what's up, down, reality, or fantasy. Don't expect me to have a new chapter each day as that is impossible. Only the fans, reviews, and emails can change that. 

Warnings:

Well, so far it's nothing but sap, romance, Yaoi content (yup, limey hints of boy on boy action), a tad bit of swearing, and confrontation of stereotypes . . . but I'll change the warnings as I need to. ^_^ I'm going to be optimistic and label this fic for a PG-13 audience because I expect there to be darker situations in later chapters. 

  
  


*~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Dedicated to dark Faeri for reviewing Mihatsuni

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

  
  
  
  


Hokaninanika

- is there anything else?

  
  


By Duo no Tsuin

  
  
  
  


*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Prologue

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

  
  
  
  


"Oi . . . " Throwing his arms up in the air for emphasis, he continued, "Heero, can you believe this room that they gave us?"

  
  


"Hm."

  
  


"I mean, it's so posh. How will they [1] pay for this, anyway?"

  
  


"They won't."

  
  


"Oh! So they're dumping us with the bill, then?"

  
  


"Duo . . . "

  
  


"Yeah, Heero?" Duo asked as he turned around to face the Japanese boy.

  
  


"Shut up."

  
  


Duo's face assumed a hurt mask. "Not when you say it like that!"

  
  


"Then how should I say it?" Heero's face was stoic and unflinching, never leaving the face of the braided pilot. 

  
  


"Oh, I don't know . . . You could try asking nicely . . . "

  
  


"Duo, would you please shut up."

  
  


"Ah! I give up!" Duo threw up his arms in disgust and fell almost soundlessly back onto one of the beds in the room. As Duo crossed his arms behind his head that had a brown braided snake that slithered across the bed, he added, "You really are dense, you know that?"

  
  


"Quiet, Duo. Did you hear that?"

  
  


"Hear what?"

  
  


"My point exactly, Duo."

  
  


"Am I missing something here?"

  
  


Heero approached Duo on the bed. "Listen . . . " The bed shifted slightly with sound so muted, it was almost non-existent as Heero's weight was added to Duo's. He laid next to Duo and propped himself up on his elbow.

  
  


"Huh?" Duo waited in silence. Nothing. He strained his ears, scrunching up his face as he did so. Still nothing. "Heero, what are you talking about? I don't hear anything."

  
  


"And you call me dense, Baka."

  
  


"Heero, why don't you just come out and tell me because I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

  
  


"Are you sure about that?"

  
  


"Positive! Give it to me hard and straight!"

  
  


Heero looked down at Duo with masked wonder. Did he have any idea how that sounded? [2]

  
  


"Well, I'm waiting."

  
  


Guess not. But who am I to ignore orders? Heero's lips twisted slyly. "Is that an order?"

  
  


Huh? What is he talking about now? Well, I do mean business. And I feel up to the challenge. Duo smiled inwardly. "Damn straight it's an order!"

  
  


Heero shifted his weight, placed one leg between Duo's, and leaned low, without touching, over Duo. So low, that Heero's breath caressed Duo's lips. "Not straight, yet. But I'm working on it."

  
  


"Huh? Wh--"

  
  


Heero pressed his whole body closer to Duo's, as he leaned down for one, lingering kiss. Once it ended, he spoke with broken breath, "Now do you know what I'm talking about?"

  
  


Duo was starting to know . . . he was starting to feel it. Duo's eyes grew wide. "Heero! Here? Now?"

  
  


"It's as good a time as any . . . "

  
  


"But we already--"

  
  


"Not here. Besides," Heero loosened his unnoticed grip on Duo's braid, began a feather soft trail down Duo's neck, and crept beneath the collar of his shirt, " I want to get a feel for the new place."

  
  


What have I done? I've created a monster. "But the walls--"

  
  


"Are solid stone. It's a refurbished castle, remember?"

  
  


And, last I remember, castles are made of stone. Stone echoes, right? "Well, yeah, but--" 

  
  


"This bed hardly made a sound when you threw yourself down onto it in an attempt to get my attention . . . "

  
  


"Oh, yeah." Duo smiled. "How'd that work, by the way!?"

  
  


"You've got my full attention."

  
  


An over confident, sexually, monster. This is gonna be fun. "Well, not yet." Duo's crossed arms unlocked and wound themselves around Heero's waist as Duo's fingers threaded through the loops of his jeans. "I might still need a little persuasion."

  
  


"Is that a suggestion?" 

  
  


And when it seemed his smile could be no larger, Duo's smile brightened even more. "Heero, I order you to!"

  
  


"Ninmu--"[3]

  
  


Their lips met even before he could finish. "Don't say it, Heero. Just do it."

  
  


"My pleasure . . . "

  
  


Duo chuckled beneath him. "Um, but Heero . . . "

  
  


"Yeah, Duo?" He sighed against Duo's neck as he snapped off the cursed hair tie that kept Duo's long locks bound.

  
  


"Don't you think we should get some sleep . . . " Much to Duo's disliking, Heero rolled off him and sat up. "It is, after all," Duo continued, as Heero took his hand in his and gently pulled him to a sitting position. " . . . our first day tomorrow . . . " Well, he sure seems to be paying attention, Duo noted, dumping his hands in his lap, as Heero warily struggled around to sit behind him on the bed.

  
  


"So?" Sanctifying their new abode, Heero's fingers began the venerable endeavor of unbraiding Duo's hair.

  
  


"So, I don't want to show up in class tomorrow looking like a zombie, and then have myself seen next to my roommate who's in the same condition."

  
  


Placing a skilled hand on Duo's suddenly slumped shoulder, Heero wished to search the usually bright face that was Duo's. "You're worried, aren't you?"

  
  


Duo clasped and unclasped his hands. What? Worried that they will think we're a couple of fags!? Hn, Duo thought bitterly. This school is known for it's higher class of applicants . . . "It never hurts to make a good first impression . . . "

  
  


"What, like you did me?"

  
  


"No, but--" Duo stopped when he felt a familiar hand guiding his chin.

  
  


When they could meet eyes, Heero spoke. "I'm sure they've all heard of jet-lag, and if they want to think anything else, then let them." His hand embraced Duo's cheek. "All that matters is that we know. And besides, you won't have to worry about looking like a zombie tomorrow."

  
  


"Oh, and why is that, Mr. Perfect Soldier who knows all!?" Duo countered while crossing his arms and turning around- still near soundlessness.

  
  


"Because you'll be smiling like you always do, bright and full of life. And you won't be doing it because you feel like you have to."

  
  


Duo cringed at the statement. Well, not really . . . but mentally. And it made him curious. Cautiously, he turned his head. "Then why do you think I'll be smiling?"

  
  


Heero smiled. "Because ai shiteru, Duo."

  
  


It still amazed him. Who would've guessed that Heero Yuy, of all people, could speak those words? And to him. "What, still? After all these hours?" Duo teased. Jeez, I'm having way too much fun with this.

  
  


"Baka."

  
  


It was Duo's turn to smile. "The one and only . . . "

  
  


"Forever."

  
  


Forever. That word oozed permanence. But in Duo's life the only thing that had ever lasted was conflict, war . . . and death. People made promises . . . and few kept them. That started wars-- lies. Were Heero's words just a promise waiting to shatter? That question was fighting Duo's resolve. And the worst part of it was . . . were his words just as feable? 

  
  


But Duo ignored the voice now. All that matters is today. We'll live day to day-- and I enjoy every moment of it. "So, exactly why will I be smiling?"

  
  


"You'll do more than that. You'll glow . . . if I have anything to do with it."

  
  


He loved the little games they played. "No other. But I'm still not convinced . . . "

  
  


"Then I'll just have to show you."

  
  


"You don't hear me stopping you!"

  
  


"Duo--"

  
  


"Yeah, yeah, I'll keep quiet."

  
  


Heero leaned over to kiss Duo's neck. "I hope not too quiet . . . " He proceeded to nibble at the tender skin.

  
  


"Heero!?"

  
  


Heero's body shook.

  
  


Huh? Is he laughing? "What's so funny!?"

  
  


Heero pulled away to look at Duo. "Nothing. I just think it's going to be a long time before I'll be able to sleep tonight."

  
  


Duo reached up to brush the hair out of Heero's eyes. "For me too, Heero. For me too."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To be continued.

  
  


*~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

  
  
  
  


Like I said, it's not much so far. Thanks again to dark Faeri for giving me the little push I needed and finally getting this first part edited/converted/posted. If only all readers were as kind as you. ^_^ 

  
  


I've got a bunch of ideas that I just can't decide among; I already have *counts on fingers* 5, count 'em, five sequels already started/planned out. Trust me, there are moments when being an Abstract Random is not a good thing. Unlike most authors that jump from story to story, I seem to jump from past to future and then back to the present within my cooky timelines/related stories. *sigh* I'm just kind of stuck on this one. However, if I get anybody to like this then it may all just fall into place. Send all comments, questions, and suggestions to duonotsuin@yahoo.com

  
  


[1] By "they" I'm referring to the five doctors (J, G, S, H, O). Of course, anybody that watches the show will refer you to episode1 of Gundam Wing. In that episode, Heero hacks into the school's mainframe and makes sure that his financial background check comes out spotless . . . all without the moola to back it up. Yes, Duo knows they don't need the money or to even pay, but he's allowed to joke, ne? ^_~

  
  


[2] O.O Quiet you hentais! Sometimes words that mean something completely different can just sound wrong to we that hear them. You know what I'm talking about, Italia. ;)

[3] Ninmu = Mission in Japanese. It's one of the few words in his vocabulary. *lol* j/k. Actually, if you've seen his "first-day" speech when he used Duo's name in a school in the colonies . . . he's quite intelligent. :)


End file.
